Mnemosyne
by WarPigCrawling
Summary: In the depths of Cadmus Labs there is another project that has the potential to be even more dangerous than Superboy and the Genomorphs. She wants revenge against her abductors, but is lost in the world. The choices she makes will affect everyone. Thing is, being a villain is just so much fun.
1. Prologue

_Thou fill'st from the _

_wingèd chalice of the soul _

_Thy lamp, O Memory, _

_fire-wingèd to its goal._

**Cadmus Labs**

**July 4, 15:12 EDT**

Finally, she got out. If she had realized how hard it would be escaping well. . . well, she still would have gone through with it anyway, now wouldn't she? Despite having apparently been laying down for years, her legs felt healthy. In fact, while vaguely aware the muscles should be atrophied, they were strong. The smooth skin of her thighs and arms were hiding athletic power.

She pushed the questions aside, at this point she was just grateful for the extra power as she pumped her legs harder on the flesh-like floors. In fact, the floors, walls _and_ ceiling resembled tissue. Bulging sacs hung off the walls like hazardous tumors. Running past, you would only see dark splotches on the inside.

The girls legs slowed as she reached the end of the hallway she had been running down. She hadn't really planned this whole escaping thing very well at all. Without any knowledge of the layout, the way out seemed out of her grasp. As the opening came closer to her view, she cautiously looked with only one eye peeping out.

As she had feared, there was something there. A humanoid form with two long horns that were glowing red. A Genomorph. Dubbilex was its name, she remembered a scientist talking to him once, when she was half-conscious as the drugs were flushing from her system. The drugs they injected into her left her sleeping most of the time, but once they ran out or they had to switch to different experimental drugs she awoke long enough to regain most of her senses. Today they were supposed to be changed again, but something had kept the lab-coats distracted.

For some reason, the G-goblin was throwing barrels across the room. As she looked farther she saw three rather strange people. Two of them were masked, one in black, the other in yellow, while the third's face was freely showing. The bizarre outfits brought one word up to her mind. _Heroes_. The starting fight abruptly ended as the three ran down another hallway.

Is that the way out?

Unfortunately, she could not follow because as misfortune would have it Desmond came huffing to Dubbilex at that very moment. Everyone's attention was on the boys, thankfully. There may still be a chance for escape. From her position, she could clearly make out Dr. Desmond's growling voice.

"They're still in there with the weapon? Use your telekinesis!"

"I have tried to no avail," Dubbilex replied calmly.

"Useless! This is a debacle. Get some g-trolls down here to muscle open the door now!"

Another person answered the mad doctor, but the girl did not wait around to listen. The way was open for now. If she hurried, she might just make it. While she could not follow where the intruders went, she wasn't sure she wanted to now. It appeared that it was a dead end, the way Desmond and his lackeys were determined to get in there. But if she followed where the boys came out at, then maybe. . .

Well, only one way to find out.

Her assumptions were right. Down the next artery were elevator doors. While she may be stronger than she would have guessed, no way would she be able to pry open the doors. One the good side, there was a button. On the bad side, you needed a pass. Getting one would be a major problem, and she doubted there was a staircase nearby. She backed into a corner that was darker than the rest and thought over her options.

1.) Find a way to nick Desmond's security pass. (Or any other person with clearance)

2.) Go back to her prison of a room and wait out the rest of her life with whatever plan they had for her.

3.) Wait until somebody else opens the elevator and slip inside and have a greater risk of getting caught.

Or. . . she felt like slapping her stupid head back into place. The scientists she attacked to escape were still in her room swimming the depths of unconsciousness. They would have a pass. The only problem was getting there and back without being seen. She could do it, she was sure, it definitely wasn't the hardest thing she'd done today.

Creeping back to the crossroads, she breathed a quiet sigh of relief to see that no-one was there. Subconsciously, she traveled in the exact same steps as before until she came to the room she had been stuck in for years. The two labbies were still sleeping on the floor. They were started to come to. If they woke up now, then all her hard work would be for nothing. On impulse, she destroyed the computers, phone and whatever else might be used to call for help.

Digging into their pockets without further delay she withdrew her salvation; a plastic card. She looked around the room quickly. Everything was clean and smelled of antiseptic, a smell she was more than used to by now. Bags of toxic yellow drugs lay on the floor with the scientists. Thank goodness for the intruders, she thought with relief. If they were about to give her that poison she would have been in pain for days. Had she a gun during one of those days, she would already be in a body bag with a bullet lodged in her brain.

With a certain satisfaction she threw the bags in the trash, right where she believed they belonged. Without a second glance behind her she threw open the door and left.

Once more, she was traveling down the flesh-like hallway that connected with a bigger one, which in turn led to the intersection. As she emerged from the small opening she ran face-first into someone, falling onto the somewhat cushioned floor. She could feel her heart jump in panic as she looked up. Unexpectedly, it wasn't Desmond or a Genomorph. It was a boy, a boy in a white body suit. On it was a red 'S' and on his shoulder a G-gnome.

She knew that symbol, the G-gnomes taught it to her. Superman. It was funny, the girl always thought Superman was older. He never looked at her, but to give him credit he offered a hand to lift her up. As soon as she was standing upright, he continued on his way, until stopping suddenly, ripping the Genomorph off his shoulder and running back in the other direction.

Watching him go, the girl felt a tug in her gut, she had a feeling that she was running out of time. Taking advantage of the sudden energy surge she felt, she left behind all caution and sprinted in the direction of the elevator.

Her hearing was fluctuating. One moment she thought she could hear someone talking and the next she only heard her rhythmic breathing. For a second she thought Desmond was right beside her, which pushed her heart up into her throat and made her trip on her own feet. Once she recovered though and realized that the mad doctor wasn't there she continued her hurried pace.

Past the large machinery and bulbous sacs, was the metal doors of the elevator. Quickly, she pushed in the security pass and pressed the up button, but nothing happened. With a frustrated growl the girl punched the smooth doors. With a loud crunch and creak, the alloy bent and melded to the shape of her fist, leaving a small crater.

She gave a breathless laugh. The collision had not caused any pain. With this revelation she wondered if she had super-strength, it would explain the ability to move this much after years of little physical activity. But she didn't have anymore time to ponder this. With a succession of quick punches and jabs she was able to get past the door.

Below her was what seemed a never-ended corridor, the end was shrouded in darkness. Above her was much the same. Trusting her strength not to fail her, she began climbing.

* * *

Thirty stories later she was still going fairly strong, if getting a little worn down. Sweat was beginning to plaster her hair to her scalp, but she wasn't about to give up yet. Several levels below she could hear the grinding of an elevator door being ripped open, much like what she had done to hers. She was now at the opening for level 12.

Overhead, the actual elevator began descending, the noise echoing through the close space. Ramming the door open with her shoulder, the girl emerged on the other side. This floor, she noticed, was strangely empty. Not that she was going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If anything, everyone was most likely trying to take care of the three teenaged intruders.

Before long, she was able to find the entrance to the staircase. Running up two at a time it still seemed to take too long to get to the top. With a final burst of speed and strength, she pushed past the door labeled, '1'. . . only to be thrown upwards by something breaking through underneath her.

"Aaahh!" A startled yell broke past her lips. A grunt and a hiss of pain soon followed once she landed back on the floor.

Well, that answered the question of where the three boys were at. Except that there were four now. The young Superman was with them, that must have been where he ran to earlier.

The one in the black domino mask and cape ran over to the fallen girl.

"You should get out of here," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she answered. She hadn't spoken in a long time. Speaking felt weird, she decided. "Who are you?"

"Name's Robin," the boy replied hastily, he kept glancing at the others and keeping tabs on the fight. "What's yours?"

"Olivia."

"Well, get out of here Olivia, it's dangerous." With those words he left and joined into the fight, which was looking very one-sided. Whatever creature they were battling, it didn't seem they were causing much of an affect.

"Well, get out of here Olivia, it's dangerous." With those words he left and joined into the fight, which was looking very one-sided. Whatever creature they were battling, it didn't seem they were causing much of an affect.

Getting up onto her feet seemed to be pointless nevertheless as the gray monster threw the young Superman again right on top of Olivia. With a not so gentle push, the Superman in White got out from underneath the girl and charged at the beast again with a deafening roar. She nervously watched as the four costumed boys fought. Each one had a different attack style, ones that spoke volumes about their character and personality, if one were to look. Olivia didn't. Instead, she backed towards the front doors and then stopped.

She couldn't just leave, not yet. Those three had saved her, whether they knew it or not. She had a debt to repay. But. . .what if this was her only chance to be completely free?

The debt could always be repaid later. In some way or another.

* * *

**A/N: I just have a really bad time at figuring how I want to start a story. Ugh, it's tough work, writing. **

**If you liked this at all let me know. I won't be updating for awhile because I want to write several more chapters before posting again. I just wanted to see what kind of (or if it will get any) feedback this got, first. **

**Thanks if you read this and stuck through to the end, this chapter was close to 2,000 words so I know it's a bit much to start with (but hopefully you like it!)**

**The title of this story will make sense in later chapters, in case you might be wondering. Basically, Mnemosyne is the Greek Goddess of memory, if you were curious :) This info will come into play later.**

**P.S. I'm making Robin the same age as Kid Flash because. . .well because I can. . . and want to. It's just gonna make it easier i guess. I don't really need a reason.**

**~Piggy out**


	2. Mnemosyne-1

_"More we remember, more is the chance to know who we are..."_

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**September 18, 13:10 EDT**

_Recognized: Batman 0-2_

From the flashing light of the zeta-beam, the Caped Crusader of Gotham stalked out, his trademark frown etched onto his face. In front of him was a scene that was, by now, becoming very familiar. Superboy was sitting on the couch, staring intently at the monochrome static. The ever-cheerful Martian girl was rushing around the kitchen cooking something up for a very hungry speedster, who was practically drooling on the counter in front of him. Green Arrow's new protégé was helping M'gann and rolling her eyes at Kid's antics. And if Batman had to guess, Robin was either busy hacking or training with Aqualad.

The bright flash and noise of Batman's arrival caught all of the young heroes attention, yet Kid Flash was the first to approach, skidding to a stop a foot away.

"Do you have a mission for us?" was the first thing to leave his mouth.

"Collect everyone to be debriefed," the Bat gave as an answer.

"Sweet!" Kid yelled, pumping his fist and running off. He would have a better idea of where the rest of his teammates were.

Without another word Batman strode out and continued on his way to the Mission Room. Once inside he began pulling up images and whatever tidbits of information he had gathered so far.

"Did something happen at WayneTech?" Robin's voice piped up, breaking the silence. Batman turned to find that everybody had trailed in and was waiting for him to start.

"Last night Wayne Enterprises' security was breached. Valuable information was stolen from their mainframe, from the computer located directly in the CEO's office."

Robin blanched. "Wait, are you saying someone just walked in and hacked the computer right under ou- I mean, their noses? They have extremely advanced security! Nobody should be able to-"

"I know," Batman interrupted. "But nobody just walked in. Rather, she _flew_ in."

"She?" Conner asked.

On that note Batman played the footage taken from the security cameras placed in the office room. Nothing happened for a few seconds before two bright red beams shone from outside the windows that began melting through. Once it died down there was a large circular hole leading right into Bruce Wayne's office.

From this newly made opening a solitary figure _glided_ in. Emerging from the shadows, it was indeed a she. Her black hair was unnaturally straight and Robin's first thought was; _wig_. Then again, lots of people had hair like that. Keeping with the apparent theme, her clothes were black as well, all except for a yellow smiley face across the chest. There was no mask, belying that either she had nothing to hide with an identity or she was shockingly cocky. Or just didn't care either way.

Now standing on her own two feet she began casually strolling towards the computer resting atop the great oaken desk. Surprising everyone in the room, besides Batman who of course had already watched the video in the Batcave, she simply tapped a few keys and the computer lit up. It was now unlocked. All members of the Team had wide eyes, if they didn't before.

With a smile the girl pushed in a flashdrive and began happily downloading.

"Do you know what information she managed to steal?" Kaldur's calm voice filled the room.

"She is now in the possession of several blueprints of prototype inventions that were dismissed because of their ability to turn dangerous if they ever got into the wrong hands. On their own the danger would not be severe, but if the components were made into one object the consequences could be disastrous."

Kaldur nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to the video feed, everyone else followed suit. By now, the night guards had arrived into the room with their weapons trained on the intruder. Said intruder merely glanced up before refocusing on the screen in front of her.

"_Step away from the desk and put your hands above your hands!_" Guard numero uno shouted. The thief plucked the flashdrive from the USB port and stuffed it into a pocket on her pants.

"_Oh goodness gracious,_" she drawled in an over the top southern accent. "Y_'all are a bossy bunch, ain't ya?_"

"_Hands above your head,_" the guard yelled forcefully again. "_Sanchez, search her pockets. She slipped something in there._"

"_I wouldn't take another step closer if I were you,"_ she spoke in a voice with a hardened edge. "_I really don't like being manhandled. Not my cuppa tea. So why don't we just part our separate ways and put this behind us, yeah?" _

The younger guard, Sanchez, lunged forward but was effectively put out of the fight by a flick of the girl's hand. When he flew into the far-side wall, the girl visibly flinched.

"_Whoops,_" she laughed nervously. "_These powers, man. Take a bit of getting used to- I mean, uh, oh forget it."_

Smarter than his younger partner, the first guard withdrew his tazer and pulled the trigger. The electrodes didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. With a sharp tug she pulled the stunner out of the older looking man's grasp and sent it flying out the hole in the window. The black-haired girl let out a laugh.

"_Nice try, buddy."_ She looked down at a watch and her wrist and sighed. "_Look, I hate to do this but I have somewhere to be. The Big Apricot doesn't wait for anyone. Give my apologies to dear old Brucie when you wake up."_ With that, she became a blur and knocked out the only other person in the room. Before she left the gaping hole in the windows, she doubled back and checked Sanchez's pulse.

A two-fingered salute to the camera and then she was gone.

Nobody spoke for several minutes after the video ended before Superboy cleared his throat.

"There's not another Super out there I don't know about, right?"

The Team didn't have an answer for him.

* * *

"How do we know she's even going to steal again?" M'gann asked her Teammates after Batman left. He'd given them the painstaking task of locating the thief and to try their best to retrieve the stolen information. "And even if she does, we don't have a single clue where."

"Well," Robin said slowly. "She mentioned 'The Big Apricot', that's another named used for Metropolis. If she wasn't just saying that to throw us off she could be there."

"It is a start," Kaldur added. "Robin, check into Gotham City's surveillance system and see if those provide any further clues as to where she is headed. Superboy, M'gann, and myself will take the Bioship to Metropolis and search there."

"What about us?" Artemis demanded, gesturing to herself and Kid Flash.

"If she did try to confuse us about her whereabouts, Robin will need backup to intercept her here," Aqualad replied easily. He then turned his attention to Robin. "Once you discern the correct trail or find it leads to Metropolis use the zeta-beam and we will all rendezvous."

Everyone nodded and separated for their respective tasks.

"Come on guys," Robin said happily on his way to the Mission Room. "Time for some hacking."

"Oh joy," Artemis groaned.

* * *

"Haven't you found anything yet?"

"I've only been at it an hour, Artemis," Robin said without looking away. Several screens were in front of him and somehow he managed to watch them all. "It's going to take some- oh, no wait. I think I got something."

"Finally. What is it?"

"It's a dark blur, barely noticeable, up in the corner of camera 152. It might be nothing. But it might also be something. It's going southwest across Gotham bay."

"That's towards Metropolis!" Kid Flash added. "It must be the thief, what else could it be?"

"It's definitely large enough to be a person," Artemis said thoughtfully, scrutinizing the screen. "Should we meet up with the rest of the team?"

"Yeah. Kid send a message from your communicator saying we'll be there soon."

"Gotcha, Robin."

* * *

"I was hoping you would show up," a voice said from above. With a startled jump, the three young heroes looked into the sky above them. Almost too good to be true, their very own thief was there. "Although, I thought there would be more of you. It's almost offending."

"You wanted us to find you?" M'gann asked in surprise.

"Of course, I was hoping for a challenge. Now it looks like I might go home disappointed."

"You will find that the three of us will be challenge enough," Aqualad countered.

"Oh, I'm sure," she responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. "The Martian, maybe. You two? Hardly."

"Care to find out?!" Superboy roared, launching himself up he grabbed the girl around the waist. With ground-shaking force, Conner then drove her into the pavement, creating a small crater in their wake.

As M'gann flew forward to help, she was pushed back by Superboy's soaring body. The young criminal pulled herself up and blew a stray piece of her hair out of her face.

"Okay, that was a lucky shot. You caught me off-guard. Next time won't be so easy though. I have a reputation to build after all, and I can't do that by losing to you."

Aqualad was next to attack, bringing his Water-Bearers to cutlass form and slashing in heavy succession. Just to show she could, the thief flew high above his head, dodging the sharp jabs and cuts, and waited patiently for the next attack to come.

"So I've been thinking about getting a name," she called from several feet in the air. "I'm having a little trouble, though. How about The Ripper? Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"You talk to much," Conner growled, getting back into the fight with more straightforward punches and kicks.

"Really? Most people say I don't talk enough. Must be only you guys. You bring out my inner conversationalist."

Superboy was once again knocked away by a powerful uppercut to the jaw.

"You're Superman's boy, right?" she asked as he jumped back up. "I've met him before. Nice guy. Great with kids. Well, you know, kids that aren't his. He bought me lunch once. Can you say the same?"

Her taunts were making Superboy begin to see red. Lies! All lies! He wanted to scream, yet that stupid little voice in the back of his head said: _It's just you. You're the one he can't stand to be near for more than two seconds. Her heartbeat hasn't changed pace at all. She's telling the truth. It's just you._

"It's almost like you're saying what you're thinking out loud," she said as she attacked M'gann and Aqualad. "I suppose I could be lying, but why would I do that? Messing with your emotions like this is way too much fun."

With a big clap of her hands she blew all three of them back.

"This has been fun and all, but I still have info to sell. Don't get upset you couldn't stop me, Superman himself would be hard-pressed to beat me. Adios, amigos."

She gave an air-kiss to the three teenagers and flew off with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe she got away!" Superboy snarled.

"We had a chance to retrieve the stolen information and we failed," Kaldur sighed.

M'gann gave a small cough.

"Actually," she said with a smile. "We didn't." Dangling from her fingertips was the flashdrive.

"How did you-" Superboy began.

"While you guys were busy fighting her I camouflaged myself and grabbed it. She was so busy trying to taunt you that she didn't even notice."

"I do not believe she will stay ignorant for long," Kaldur said. "We should return to our teammates, Kid Flash said they were on their way."

"I really didn't like her," Superboy stated.

* * *

**A/N: AHH I'm sorry the ending felt weak, but oh well. **

**IMPORTANT: Guys, I'm grounded so I REALLY will not be able to update for awhile. I'm risking getting in even more trouble posting this! So I hope you guys can forgive the long wait ahead of us. **

**Please tell me in a PM or review how I did writing the characters, it makes me nervous as it is my first time! I hope I got them to your liking :)**

**Auf Wiedersehen,**

**~Piggy**


	3. Mnemosyne-2

_"You'll never know if you can fly unless you take the risk of falling."_

* * *

**Metropolis**

"You _don't_ have it?" the man asked with a frown. "I'm sorry, let me get this straight. Was it that you were unable to make your way into WayneTech Enterprises, or that you were being too damn _cocky_ with the sidekick brats?!"

Wisely, Olivia said nothing. Nothing was better than any excuse she could come up with at the moment. In her defense she had expected Batman to try and follow her, it wasn't her fault nobody told her the sidekick's had their own team. She couldn't magically know these things, unfortunately.

"You better get back out there and retrieve that information. And you're going to do this with half your payment cut for your amateur mistakes. I took a risk letting you do this job, newbie. Mess it up and I'll blacklist you for the rest of your life until you're digging in dumpsters like a rat. Got it?"

"Yes," she answered softly. She may have appeared submissive at the moment but inside she was burning with rage. At herself mostly. How could she be so stupid as to let the martian nick the flashdrive from her? Her employer was right, she had gotten cocky. Caught up so much in her act that she let it affect her focus.

"Good," he said maliciously, "and don't come back until you have it. Get out of my office."

She gave a nod and pulled on the heavy wooden door, hearing it thud behind her with a note of finality. Superman's powers were still brimming inside her, but she wasn't sure how long it would last, it had already been quite awhile already. Making use of her limited time she took the stairs to the roof of her employer's 96-story building.

A certain joy you could only get from flying filled her as she jumped off and soared. With the wind calming her down she could now think about her next actions. It was possible the mini Justice League team would still be in Metropolis, but they could have transported just as easily back to their hideout. Either way, once she found them she could just use brute strength to regain her stolen information. If her brute strength lasted, that is, and if she could arrange another "run-in" with the Man of Steel.

If urgency called for it, she could just use Superboy. Even if he was sub-par material. Thinking of Superboy Olivia gave a small chuckle. It was just too easy making him angry. How could she be blamed for teasing him when he made it so spectacularly effortless.

She shook her head. Back to the matter at hand. Finding the heroes was her first order of business. With a sigh, she made her way back to where she battled the Atlantean, Martian, and clone.

They were gone, of course. The only evidence left was a good-sized crater from where she landed an hour earlier.

"Where'd you go?" she murmured to herself. Metropolis, or hideout? Where was their hideout anyway? No one seemed to know, or they did but hadn't felt like letting her in the loop. She hadn't been around long enough for the top dogs to trust her or to really include her. So far, Olivia had managed to catch a bit of their attention with her very Superman-like powers. Even though those were purely by accident. Being lost and bumping into someone can be _extremely_ rewarding sometimes.

Now, where could they have gone if they were still in Metropolis? It's not like they would check into a hotel.

* * *

**The Team**

**Metropolis**

**September 18, 15:32 CDT**

"I wish we could go to a hotel," Kid whined from the back of the Bioship.

"Oh yeah," Artemis said sarcastically. With a mocking imitation of Kid Flash she said, "Hey let's just go to a hotel in our superhero outfits, it won't attract any attention at all! Do you have room for six?"

"I don't sound like that!" he replied. "And all I'm sayin' is it would be a lot more comfortable than sitting in here trying to find this girl. Besides, not like she'd look for us in a hotel, a martian ship is sorta noticeable if you hadn't _noticed_."

"We're in _camouflage_, and it would be a waste of time," she said acidly. "Do you even think these things through, Kid Brainless? Or do they actually sound like good plans in your head?"

"Enough," Kaldur interrupted. "We have enough to worry about without you arguing."

Artemis shrugged and slumped in her chair with a slight, "Hmphh."

"Fine," Kid said. "What are we going to do with the flashdrive? Give it to Batman?"

Everyone turned to Robin, who glanced up after a moment of fiddling with his holo-computer. He was the one who had easiest access to the Bat.

"What? Oh, uh- no. Batman wants us to destroy it, he already got permission from the CEO. He said he'd feel better if the information was gone so nobody could steal it again." He gave a careless wave of his hand. "Said they were planning on cleaning up their systems anyway."

"Superboy? Would you like to do the honors?" Aqualad asked. Taking his shrug as an affirmative, he tossed him the pen drive. With a hardly satisfying crack, the information was now destroyed.

"Well, that's done. What next?"

"I suppose we go back to the Cave," Aqualad said. "Our mission is over now."

"But what about the thief?" M'gann asked. "We're just going to leave without trying to bring her to justice?"

Kaldur looked around the ship. All of them seemed ready to go back out and search for her, to wrap up all loose ends. As leader, he could either choose to stay or to leave the fight to more experienced heroes. Considering the girl's powers, it seemed his choice was made for him.

"I'm sorry," he answered regretfully, "but I think that the Justice League will have better luck bringing her into custody. We do not know what her full strength is and I am reluctant to bring this team against such a dangerous opponent. So far she has exhibited signs of powers equal to Superman himself and we would be no match if she decided to go all out."

"So we're just going to let the League take care of this? How can we ever prove ourselves to be more than- than _sidekicks_ if we don't do _something _worthy to show them we can do it?" Artemis demanded. She was going stir-crazy with no action happening. First they went nearly a week without a mission, then she gets put on monitor duty with Robin and Kid Mouth and now they didn't even get a chance to fight the criminal. What next?

"You know what?" she asked after a moment, "nevermind. I need to let off some steam. You guys go, I'll zeta back." She pulled her bow from where it rested by her feet and walked out of the Bioship.

"I'll go with her," Robin volunteered. He finally put away whatever he was doing on his holo-computer and stood up quickly. "I'm itching for a fight too. Tell Batman not to worry!"

He jumped out the ship with a echoing cackle, enthusiastic with the thought of finally kicking some bad-guy butt. He had a plan, and while it may be stupid he needed to see it through for himself.

* * *

It didn't take him very long to catch up to Artemis who was still marching with a storm cloud above her head. Purposefully making his steps loud enough for her to hear he waited for her to turn around.

"Jeez Robin, even when you're trying you're still quiet."

"How'd you know it was me?"

For an answer, she pointed to a broken shard of glass resting against the alleyway wall. "I cheated. Don't bother trying to get me to go back to the ship."

"I wasn't planning on it," he said happily. "There's something that's bothering me. I was hoping a fight would clear my head a bit."

"What's bugging you?"

"The girl who broke into WayneTech."

"What about her?" Artemis asked, getting interested.

"I don't know. There's just this feeling that I know her, but I can't remember where I could have possibly seen her before."

"You haven't been hanging with any villains lately, have you?"

He grinned. Sure, he had been hanging with criminals. Or, at least, they were hanging. Usually from something tall and usually with rope. But that brought another thing to mind.

"And what else, she doesn't exactly seem like your usual cut-and-dry crook either. Sure, she stole but her whole attitude is just. . .weird. Did you notice she checked that night-guard's pulse before she left? You know any evil masterminds that would do that?"

"No, but maybe- hmm. Okay, I admit I haven't met one whose done that before. But M'gann said earlier she mentioned building her reputation. Maybe she's just new enough that she isn't ready to kill," Artemis suggested.

"And when she is?"

She didn't have to answer that loaded question. If she _was_ like Superman than the damage she could do would be limitless. Robin and Artemis continued walking in silence now, with Robin turning in seemingly random lefts and rights. Beyond the dirtied buildings they ambled between the looming skyscraper of the Daily Planet came closer.

Artemis noticed they kept to the dark alleyways and away from the hustle and bustle of the city center. Suddenly a scream rent the air. The sound was close to them and coming from. . .above. With rapid movements Artemis' bow was strung with an green arrow ready to be propelled and Robin dropped into a fighting stance.

There came a thundering crash as someone smashed onto the concrete.

A quiet, "ow," was heard by the two heroes. They gave an incredulous glance at each other and hurried to the small depression.

"No way,"Artemis chuckled. "I can't believe it."

Olivia groaned and pulled herself out of the crater. Why was flying always the first to go? As she looked up she couldn't help but let out another moan. Of course the two non-superpowered teens would be the ones to see her crash and burn. She needed to get away as fast as possible, she didn't have nearly enough experience to fight Robin the Boy Wonder on her own. While she did have a bit of power left, it wasn't enough to just fly away. Wait. Isn't this exactly what she was hoping for?

"Give me back my flashdrive," she demanded.

"We don't have it," Artemis smirked, "And you won't be able to get it back. Ever."

Chills of trickling dread spread down her spine. "What did you do? Do you have any idea- What did you do?! I kinda need that!"

"Who were you going to sell it to?" Robin spoke up next. Both he and Artemis were watching her carefully, wary of any sudden attacks.

Olivia's hands clenched into fists. Leave it up to the heroes to ruin everything. This was supposed to be her great induction into the big league. Once those head honcho villains saw what she could do they would be more than willing to help her. She just needed to prove herself, an option that now seemed no longer available.

"That is none of your concern," she growled back. If she knew how much of her powers were left she wouldn't have hesitated in attacking, but since these happened to be the sidekicks without superpowers she only wanted to get away. Ironic how just a few minutes ago she was desperate to find even one of the junior team members.

"Actually it sort of is," Robin replied. "Why don't you-"

Olivia couldn't hear what he was going to say next because at that moment she took a giant leap to the roof the building beside her. Good, she thought, I still have a bit left in me. As soon as she was fueled up again she would come back out and find them, or draw them to her. But at the moment she was in no condition to fight them. Attentive to her normal limits she never took any jump she could not do herself, without the help of additional powers. A glance behind her showed that Robin and the green heroine were in hot pursuit.

She had to find some way to lose them before she blacked out, as she always did after using borrowed energies. Her body needed time to reform back to its original self and apparently to do that she needed the extra support sleep provided. She was learning these things about herself as she went along. Usually she had enough time to get to her apartment. Well, she calling it an apartment didn't actually make it so. It was more like four walls with a bed and toilet.

Fog was clouding her mind. Already her focus was slipping. What an inopportune time to fall right into their laps. The chances of that happening. . .

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Daily Planet's large globe. Perfect. She knew what to do now. Get to a busy area, ditch the contacts, wig and overshirt and she was home-free! She would need just a few seconds out of their line of sight to do it.

Her plan would have worked too, if Robin had not thrown a bola right at her.

The weighted rope tied around her feet and she fell to the ground with a solid thump. The edges of her sight started to blur and black out and she knew she had run out of time. That now-familiar ache in her bones was settling as was her panic. If she got caught now she would never get someone to help her get her revenge on Cadmus. Strength wasn't her problem, she just had no clue where to find them!

Robin and Artemis were approaching now and just as Olivia was about to lose unconsciousness she heard the one in green say, "That was a bit too easy."

* * *

**A/N: Well. . . still grounded. But I am now computer-less. I was using the one my school sent me (online learner here, guys whoo-hoo) but it had to go back, so again it's gonna be another long wait! I just wanted to get another chapter up for you guys before the computer has to go into the mail. **

**Thanks to everyone who's clicked on Mnemosyne, even if you don't like it I'm glad you at least gave it a chance :) If I ever have opportunity to sneak onto my mom's computer every once in awhile you'll be sure that i'm going to write a little bit. And once those tidbits add up to a chapter I'll post as soon as possible.**

**Let me know if any canon characters seem OOC, I'm trying my best but since this is my first YJ fanfic if you guys can help me improve then I'm all ears. Tell me how you like (or not like) it in a PM or review!**

**~Piggy out**

**P.S. If you guys know any good Robin apprentice (to slade/deathstroke) fanfictions could you let me know? I'm really hooked on those right now but I'm running out of possible reads. Actually, just any good Robin fics will work. Thanks :D**


	4. Mnemosyne-3

_"Dreams so often become nightmares. Family can so easily become foes. And people are always more stupid than you give them credit for." _

* * *

**Watchtower**

**September 18, 20:02 EDT**

_"Momma, where are we-" the little girl was broken off by a rough pull forward._

_The skies were grey and the air was humid. Perfect conditions for the rainstorm that was predicted to hit the area in an hour. Later, it would seem ironic how the worst day of her life had such bleak weather._

_"Be _quiet_ would you? I can't take another second!"_

_"But-" The four-year old Olivia was again cut short but by a vicious glare from the woman dragging her by the arm. The woman she had always known as her kind mother. That is, she had been kind, until recently._

_Back when snow was falling Olivia had taken ill, as many a child would at that time of year. Her papa had offered to go buy some ingredients for her favorite potato soup with bacon. But he had never come back. For several hours after he left, despite feeling like her very worst, she stayed up looking out her bedroom window. Waiting for the car that would never drive down that street again. _

_Olivia's mother had fast lost the energy her husband always seemed to give her even though though the past three years had been filled with argument after argument. And without his unending love for their daughter (love she had never seemed to have attained) her face was losing its natural beauty from lack of care and replacing it with haggard features from fatigue and growing bitterness. Her normally thinly plucked eyebrows, something she always seemed weirdly proud of, were starting to grow back in as well, a sure sign that something was wrong._

_The hazel eyes that could easily switch from a radiant olive to blazing amber laid bare her anger and budding resentment. All directed at the toddler in her rigid, uncomfortable grasp. As the unfortunate pair marched into a non-discreet warehouse building, Olivia's mother pushed her daughter forward towards three men in long white coats. To the side was a rough, muscle-strewn man._

_Increasing fear made it hard for Olivia to swallow. Just who were these strange (and somewhat scary) men? Whatever the case, Olivia dug in her heels. Surely her mother would not stay for long if she showed her obvious reluctance. _

_And indeed she did not._

_Adults exchanged some words, nearly all of which young Olivia had no understanding of and then came the exchanging of something else. Her mother grabbed hold of a black suitcase and the men in white coats grabbed hold of Olivia. They meant to take her away, she was now sure of it! High-pitched screeches of panic and terror filled the near empty room. _

_"Momma!" Olivia screamed. "Momma, help me! Don't leave me. I'll be the goodest, I swear. Momma!"_

_Fury blazed in those once happy hazel eyes that were mirrored by the identical ones of her daughters, whose were filled with desperation. _

_"It's all your fault," she hissed. "It should have been you. You're just like the _freaks_ that killed your father. I knew you were different ever since I gave birth to you. I should have gotten rid of you from the beginning. It's all your fault that he's dead. If it weren't for you. . ."_

_Tears brimmed her reddening eyes. Grief and rage contorted her face before she turned away. Not another word was spoken. Just silence. Just brutal, heartbreaking silence. _

_"Momma," Olivia whispered, tears streaking her face._

_"I'm not your mother," she said calmly before slamming the door behind her. _

_"No!" Olivia shouted. With the feeble strength a four year old can muster she lashed out at her captors. Kicking, screaming, slapping, even biting. How could her mother leave? She just didn't understand what she did wrong. She did nothing! Right?_

_A scientist, an older man, grunted as he attempted to restrain the hysterical child. In another minute, she felt a prick in her neck and soon she felt the vestiges of sleep calling her._

_Her thrashing was becoming weaker and one last feeble, "No," left her lips as she finally submitted to the sedative. The last thing she saw was that blasted door. The one her mother walked out of forever to leave her to her fate._

* * *

A sharp gasp broke the silence in the cell. Sweat collected on Olivia's face as she finally escaped from her memories and dreams. Well, more like nightmares. It was the same every time. Always the same. Even as little as she was and how long ago it had been, she still remembered it from beginning to end on all counts. Every day it was getting harder for her to want to sleep. Aside from the heartrending memories that suffocated her, she felt she had slept more than long enough at Cadmus.

Sighing, she began pushing the thoughts of the past out of her head and began to take in her present. Her whole body sent the loud message that she was _extremely_ sore and achy as she struggled to sit up. Exhausting her powers like that always took it out of her. She shouldn't have waited so long.

The first thing she noticed was that her stomach was growling. She needed to refuel after her body was done altering itself back to its original state. The walls around her were grey stone, with a white door placed on the far side. A long mirror covered one side down the whole length. _Bet it's one of those two-way mirrors I saw in that crime show,_ Olivia thought blandly.

A table was set in front of her and she noticed finally that she had been sleeping on chairs pushed up against each other. _No wonder my body is aching worse than usual. _At least they had given her a pillow, albeit a small one.

So she was in a interrogation room doubling as a cell. Pretty obvious, of course. With uncertainty about what was to come next, but resigned that something would happen soon, she waited. And waited. It was near twenty minutes later when somebody _finally_ walked inside. Olivia glanced up gratefully, thanking for the disruption of boredom.

Who else but the Batman? She expected it (maybe even hoping for it, after all it would be her first encounter with the infamous Dark Knight). What she didn't foresee was Superman walking in behind him.

_Riiight_, she thought. _They must still think I have powers like his. Wonder if they think I'm Kryptonian, and if I can use it to my advantage_.

There were a few ways she could go around this:

One, continue acting like the headstrong new antihero like she had been. Two, blackmail the heroes to let her go. You would not believe what a little digging could bring out. Or three, place the blame on someone else. The Big Blue Boy Scout, at least, would probably fall for the last option. If she was convincing enough.

Batman strode to the opposite side of the table, placed his hands down not so gently and glared. Olivia was undoubtedly intimidated by his unrelenting gaze, but she could work with that. Now to work out those pesky little tear ducts. . .

"I'm sorry!" she burst out in tears. "I didn't want to do it, I swear! They said they would hurt my family." Despite trying, she couldn't quite keep out the bitterness on the word, 'family'.

Superman's eyes widened in disbelief. He had heard about this new criminal and nothing he had listened to prepared him for the sobbing, scared girl in front of him. As the splendidly stoic and most terrifying Protector of Gotham, Batman's expression stayed the same, emitting neither surprise nor shock pf any degree.

Olivia continued on.

"If they find out I told you they'll. . .they'll _kill_ them. They mustn't find out!"

"It's okay," Superman spoke up. "They won't find out. And if they do, then we'll save your family. Do you know where they might be-"

"Don't bother, Superman. She's lying. Heart rate's been the same since she woke up. I've been monitoring," Batman said coldly, as if to say 'like you should have been'. He gave a brief glance to Olivia's hands, which were wrapped around her elbows.

Catching the movement she inspected her hands and saw a small, circular electrode that nearly matched the shade of her skin. With something akin to an animalistic growl she ripped it off and threw it too the side. So much for option number three.

"Fine," she ground out, wiping the false tears from her face. "I was lying. So what? You won't get me to tell you the truth."

"Who were you going to give that information to?"

"Look, Batman, please don't tell me you actually expect me to answer that. And who said I was going to give it to anyone? Maybe I was stealing it for myself. By the way, do you have any food?"

"Doubtful," he replied.

Superman looked on the girl with a sigh barely contained. Criminals just seemed to get younger and younger these days, it was sad really. They were so full of anger at the world, so ready to blame others for their problems. If they just worked hard and held their head high they could get farther than they ever dared to dream.

"Wait. . .you're doubtful you have any food or. . . " Olivia trailed off with an awkward cough as she saw batman's face. Although it hadn't really changed she felt she was pushing her luck.

"That flashdrive contained potentially dangerous information. You will tell us who wanted to get their hands on it."

Olivia daringly glared back. "One has to wonder why WayneTech has such _dangerous_ info. If I were you I'd have a nice,_ long_ chat with Mr. Bruce Wayne about the kind of inventions his company develops. If you're so worried about it."

"He'll get right on that," Superman offered. "As soon as you answer our questions."

"I can't," she sighed. Man, she was hungry. "Or else I risk facing the wrath of my employer, which I don't want to-" _Oh crap_. _Ohhh no. I am a dead girl walking_. Olivia cleared her throat nervously. Her employer's threat from earlier rang in her ears. She didn't have the flashdrive and from what the mini-heroes alluded to, she wasn't ever going to get it back. No doubt by now the information had also been deleted from Wayne Enterprises mainframe.

Superman lifted an eyebrow. The girl had a vaguely panicked look on her face now.

"Um," Olivia started. "Okay, I'll tell you if you give me a safe place from him. Keep me with your junior heroes. He doesn't exactly have the best temper and he warned me if I didn't give him the information. . ."

She didn't need to say it. Dead. Girl. Walking.

"Absolutely not," Batman said. "We will not place the Team at risk by leaving you with them. Not only are you hazardous to their health, but you're a risk to confidential and decisive information that they have accessibility to."

"How bad do you want to know who hired me?" Olivia retorted. Hardly did she like the idea of hanging around with heroes, but at least they probably wouldn't try to kill her like her employer would. He would do it for no other reason than to tie up loose ends.

Besides, she wanted to meet Robin again. Not that she would admit that to anybody.

"Not bad enough," the Bat answered.

"Alright then," Olivia said smugly. "You let me stay in their protection and I won't let the world find our your secret identity. Superman's either."

"You're bluffing!" Superman exclaimed. Who did this kid think she was? Coming out of nowhere and then claiming to know the true identity of two well-known heroes like themselves. She couldn't be more than fifteen at the most!

"Listen to my heartbeat and tell me I'm lying this time. . . Clark."

Unbelievable. Superman felt like face-palming. If the world found out- No. If _Lois_ found out. He shuddered to think.

"How is Bruce Wayne doing, Batman?" she continued. "I hope fixing that window won't cost too much for him. Hope he's not too busy, I would hate for him to stay away from his family for too long."

If it was possible, Superman would have bet Batman glared even harder at the girl. The Boy in Blue counted up to 200 before the silence was broken.

"So. When do I meet the sidekicks?"

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

**September 19, 9:30 EDT**

"Team, report to the mission room."

With eager footsteps, the six teens all made their way to where not only Batman, but Superman as well stood standing.

"What's goin' on?" Wally asked excitedly. "Is it another mission."

Superman scratched the back of his head. "Of. . .a sort. I guess. You need to watch-" an 'ahem' came from behind him and he grimaced. "You have a new, ah, member joining."

"Um. . .cool?" said Robin. "Who is it then?"

"Well," Superman said slowly. "This is. . .er-"

"My name's Olivia. Still haven't figured out an alter-ego or whatever." A laugh broke out when she saw all their faces. Just priceless. If only she had the habit of carrying a camera with her. Perhaps she'd be sure to start it up.

"I'm sorry. I do not understand," Aqualad said after a moment, being the first to recover. "Is she not a criminal? Truly you do not expect us-"

"It's been cleared with the League," Batman interrupted sharply. Robin didn't need the years of training and working with the guy to tell that he was beyond angry. He could tell just by faint undercurrents in his voice and the almost unnoticeable change in posture. Didn't mean that he was going to back down from this, though.

"You can't expect us to actually let her on the team, Batman," Robin declared. "She's a criminal."

"Hey, I only stole once," Olivia bit back.

"That we know of," Artemis murmured. Although, she didn't exactly have much room to talk, not that the team knew why.

"She won't be joining you on any missions until she's proven trustworthy enough and even then only on missions that aren't particularly dangerous," Superman spoke up quickly, he hoped to steer clear of arguments (at least until he left). "Think of it as her being on probation."

Olivia wasn't too thrilled with the outcome of her capture, it was sure better than being left in a cell or being sent back out into the world to get killed while she was sleeping. Maybe while she was here she could find out what the heroes knew about Cadmus. The other villains rarely talked about it, and when they did they knew very little, or pretended to know little.

Her hacking skills weren't the best, in fact, they were nonexistent. Surely though she could pick up a few somethings from the heroes here. It was worth a shot.

"Where will she be staying?" Miss Martian asked. "At the Cave?"

"No," Olivia said, just as Batman answered, "yes." They glared at each other and repeated themselves, again at the same time."

"You will be supervised 24/7," Batman said. "That means no leaving the Cave unless you have an escort and no access to the zeta-beam transporters without a team member's authorization. Do I make myself clear?"

Olivia humphed unhappily, but agreed nonetheless. What a pain in the ass.

"Good, that's settled," Superman said with relief. "Now if you'll excuse us, there's a villain in downtown Metropolis I need to take care of."

Both older heroes left without another word, leaving Olivia with a slightly angry, very confused company of junior hero teens.

"So, where's the kitchen?" Olivia asked brightly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Update! Whoo-hoo. Hope you guys didn't wait too long but unfortunately I'm still not allowed internet access. And only because of bad grades. The parentals give me so much grief. ugh.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm not sure when the next one will be but I hope it will be soon. Love you all!**

**Review please :) Let me know if something can be improved. Criticism helps me become a better writer and helps the story become more enjoyable for you guys.**

**Til next time, Lovelies**

**~Piggy out**


End file.
